Cherry Blossom Pink
by boughtthedream
Summary: When she sees that he painted the room pink, she gets a sudden urge to jump out the nearest window.


_Written for Bade Prompts 4 – Cherry Blossom_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious_

_AN: This is more of a future fic, and with that…_

* * *

She looks down at the test, and her stomach word_ positive _seems to be mocking her_._ She'll admit she's not in the worst situation. She has a successful job, she's 25, and she has more than enough money to raise a baby. The problem is, she's not exactly in a relationship with the father. Hands shaking she picks up her phone and dials a familiar number.

"I'm pregnant."

/

The first time this whole thing started was the night of high school graduation. One minute they're all partying and the next moment she's falling into bed with Beck. The second time it happens it's over 3 years later and they bump into to each other at a movie audition. He takes her out for coffee, and once again they fall into bed together. She doesn't think much about it, because it's only occasional, and both run in different circles. He stars in blockbuster hits, while she plays the lead role in a hit television series. Sure they ran into each other at award ceremonies, or after party, and it always ended up with them falling into bed together, but it was never anything serious. Eventually phone numbers were given and what was happening only occasionally ended up turning into monthly events. When both one was feeling particularly lonely a call just had to be given and the other was there. However, it wasn't a relationship. They had agreed on that. Both were too busy with their careers to have any time to commit. Only now was different, a baby was being added to the mix. That would change everything.

/

"We're keeping it right?" She kind of wants to hit him, because she thinks the answer is else she wouldn't have bothered calling him, and would've done it in secret.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Don't sound so grim. It's not the end of the world." She looks over at him, and she can tell he's trying hard not to smile. Great, he was actually excited about this. Figures he would be calm, while it was all she could do not to freak out.

"We're having a kid, and we're not even in a committed relationship. We've kept this whole thing a secret and the second everyone finds out I'm going to be called a slut." Sure that's not her top worry, about this whole situation, but she refuses to think about the tough stuff yet.

"I think it's safe to say we love each other right?" She wants to agree, but she's not sure if she does. Sleeping together and being together are two different things. They haven't been a couple since high school, and she's not sure they'd be any better now. He must see the doubt on her face, because he looks a little disappointed. "Okay we have nine months to see if a relationship between us will work out before the baby comes. Let's just try. And when the media finds out we can just lie about the circumstances."

"Okay." It's not much but it's an agreement.

"Hey, look at me. It's going to be just fine. I'm here for you."

Just like that the whole thing doesn't seem as scary.

She feels even better when she finds herself emptying her stomach the next morning, and Beck right beside her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back.

/

The first time they make their debut as an official couple a few weeks later at the wedding of Andre Harris and Tori Vega. They'd been the power Hollywood Couple for years, and the press was having a field day with the news of their impending marriage. It wasn't everyday two famous musicians were married. Of course she and Beck were part of the wedding, so it was more of job than an actual date. She had been nervous that she wouldn't fit into her bridesmaid dress, but she did even if was a bit snug. The wedding was quick, and the reception was large and flashy like one would expect any celebrity couple to have.

"I'm so happy for you Tori." Cat's eyes are swimming with tear as they all sit at a table away from the other guest.

"Yeah, I'll have you did a nice job Vega." She smiles just so everyone knows it's a joke.

"Actually it's Harris now." Andre says, putting his arm around Tori. They both look very happy, and she can't help but admire them.

"Okay toast time", Robbie shouts. "To Tori and Andre!"

"To Tori and Andre!" Everyone grabs their champagne class except for her. She grabs her water. After she takes a sip she notices Tori's narrow eyes staring at her.

"You know, when you offered to be designated driver, I thought something was up. You never pass up alcohol. And now, you aren't even drinking your champagne. Is there something you and Beck want to tell us?" She let out an annoyed sigh. After all these years Tori still had to be in people's business.

"If I end up on a cover of the magazine with some generic title like " Baby for Bade" I'm going to kill you." Cat lets out this ear piercing shriek before she starts bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

"We're having a baby?" She asks. Eyes excited.

"Correction, we're having a baby." She says as she points between herself and Beck.

"No", Tori disagrees, "it's defiantly our baby. We've always done things as a group and this isn't any different." She kind of wants to cry, but she resist. She's sure it's just the hormones.

"Though," Andre looks suspiciously at Beck," I think it's safe to say that you guys have been back together longer than what you've told us."

"Surprise?" Beck says looking down at the table. They really didn't need to know the whole truth. She's still not sure how everything will work out, but at least she knows she has friends to help her.

/

When she's four months pregnant they decide to tell their parents. Well, it's more like Beck's parents, because she's one million percent sure her parents won't care.

"Nice to see you again Jade." It's been a while since she's seen Beck's mom, but she remembers her being the nicer one of the duo. They immediately start dinner, and she's glad because she feels like she's starving. Her stomach is still small enough, that she can get away with wearing loose dresses without looking pregnant. Beck tries to keep a conversation going but his dad effectively stops them all.

"Right so Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you."

"You're not getting married to her are you? She's trouble Beck; don't you remember what she did to me?" Oh, God if his dad is freaking out at the thought of marriage, imagine what he would think about the baby.

"Come, on that was like ten years ago. Can't you get over it? How many times do I have to say sorry."

"You can make it up to me by leaving my son alone."

"Dad, stop. Please?" His father closes his mouth, but he still looks upset.

"Like I was saying, Jade's pregnant. We're having a baby." His father immediately slams his hands on the table before getting up and walking out of the room. A few seconds later a door is slammed. Beck's mom mutters a small apology before chasing after him.

"Well that's just great. Our kid will have grandparents who don't even want to see them." She promptly burst into tears. On any other occasion she wouldn't dare get caught crying, but she's hormonal, and almost any bad news feels like the end of the world to her. Beck pulls her into a hug, while she just cries.

"It's okay Jade. They'll get over it. Trust me. She doesn't believe him but she nods anyway. They decide to leave after thirty minutes of waiting for his parents to come back down. They also don't bother visiting her parents. The news gets broken in a five minute phone conversation, and like she predicted they really don't care.

/

The media finds out, after pictures of her and Beck leaving the doctor office surface. She doesn't remember seeing any paparazzi around but then again she was feeling overwhelmed that day. The ultrasound gave them a good view of the baby. From that point on there are tons of cameras following them, and every magazine wants an interview. Everyone wants to know exactly how they got together, and especially how two famous people managed to keep their relationship so secret. They both agree to ignore them all, but one day a few paparazzi get too close. They surround her shouting questions at her, and all the flashes make it hard to see.

"Get away from her." She hears beck's voice but she can't see him. Suddenly she sees him pushing the paparazzi away and grabs her arm before pulling her into the first store they see.

"What if they do this after the baby is born?" She might not ever let their kid outside if this was going to happen.

"I won't let that happen." He kisses her forehead and she smiles up at him.

"You better not."

/

"I look like a cow."

"You look beautiful."

"I'm fat."

"No, you're pregnant."

"So you're agreeing that I'm fat?."

"What? No!"

"And, I'm probably annoying with all my mood swings."

"Well."

"Dude."

"Kidding."

"Go annoy someone else Beck."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Then go get me ice cream."

"We're all out."

"Then go to the store."

"Beck."

"Fine."

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

/

"Beck what is this?" She had just come home after a meeting of her director, and found Beck in the room they had been planning for the baby to use. They had both agreed to buy a house before the baby came. It was in a nice neighborhood where the paparazzi couldn't get to. "Why did you paint the room pink? Are you trying to make me jump out the window?"

"It's Cherry Blossom Pink, and I thought we should decorate before the baby came." For a second she smiled at his attempt to be sweet, but there was a reason for her initial anger.

"First of all we agreed not to find out the baby's sex until it's born, and secondly even if it is a girl I refuse to surround her with pink stuff. Green sure, purple maybe, but never pink or yellow." Suddenly she feels a flutter in her stomach. It's not the first time the baby's kicked, but it's the first time Beck has been around when it's happening. She grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"See, she likes the room." He has a smug smile on her face, but she decides to let him when this argument.

They still fight, and not everything about their relationship is perfect, but she knew she wanted this. To be with him. To raise this baby. All of it.

/

"What if we mess up?"

"We won't."

"What if I'm just as bad as my parents?"

"You won't be. Trust me."

"What if I don't know when to feed it, or when its sick, or what if I drop it? God what were we thinking. We're not ready. We can't be parents. What are we going to do?"

"Calm down Jade. We are ready. We've been to those parenthood classes, we've read books, and we're ready. And you're not alone. I'm here to help you. We'll be awesome at this."

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/

"Is Jade still asleep?" It was getting closer to the due date, and Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie had decided to force their way into their home, and stay to see the baby born. Beck didn't know who was more annoyed when they should up at the house; him or Jade.

"She's been sleeping a lot. The baby's due next week." Suddenly Cat came running down the stairs.

"I can't find Jade. She wasn't in any of the rooms I checked." After that all hell broke loose. Everyone was running around and panicking. Really how could a pregnant woman just go missing? They all tore through the house searching every room. Somewhere through all of this he heard his phone beep.

Quickly reaching for it he opened up the text message he had just received.

_Hey babe, I went into labor an hour ago, so I snuck out the house and drove to the hospital. I think now is a good time for you to head over._

"Crap!" Jade would pull a stunt like this. He quickly gathers everyone up, and they head to the hospital. The whole drive he's nervous. What if Jade is right? What if they raise the baby wrong? How are the possibly suppose to be responsible for someone else's life? The nervousness turns into anger the second they all get to Jade's room. She's laying on a bed, casually watching TV like nothing's happening.

"Jade, seriously? Did you have to leave without telling anyone?" Her head snaps in his direction, then she narrows her eyes.

"I didn't want everyone to see me all sweaty, and I defiantly wasn't going to be crying in pain in front of everyone. So I left and waited until they gave me medicine before I called you."

"And what if the baby came before we got here?"

"You act like we're leaving without it. We have eighteen plus years to see it." It's pretty much a waste of time to argue with her, so he just plops down in the seat next to her. They spend most of the time waiting for the doctor, and Andre and Tori keep them all entertained by singing, while Cat tries to come up with names for the baby. When the doctor finally comes Jade kicks Robbie and Andre out the room, but allows Tori and Cat to stay. He holds her hand the entire time, and when the doctor tells them it's a girl, he can't help the smug grin he sends to Jade. The doctors take the baby, and clean her while Jade wipes the tears out of her eyes. He whispers sweet nothing in her ears but, she's not paying attention to him and he soon sees why. Placed in her arms is a perfect mix of both her parents. She's so tiny, and looks so fragile. When Jade hands her to him, he tries to be as gentle as he can. "We don't have a name." No one seems to hear him really and Tori's taking her out of his arms, and both she and Cat start to coo at her. When Robbie and Andre join in later he can't help but think how perfect his family is.

/

After everyone leaves they get unexpected visitors.

"Mom? Dad?" Both his parents stand at the door, and with them are Jade's parents. He's holding the baby while Jade sleeps, and he wonders if he should wake her up before deciding against it. They spend the time passing around the baby and suggesting names. Everything may not be fixed, but they're here and that's all he can really ask for.

/

"We have to give her a name." She's only a week old, but that's kind of long to go without a name. So far they had been calling her Baby Oliver. Jade groans, because as much as they've been trying they just can't find the perfect name.

"Later, okay?" He should insist on naming her now, but they've just put her to bed, and they're both tired. "By the way, you're eventually repainting her room."

"Why?"

"It's pink. I hate pink. She's not growing up to be some prissy girl".

"But, it's not even painted pink. It's painted Cherry Blossom Pink." He'll admit he deserves the shove she gives him. Laughing her wraps his arms around her, before leaning down and kissing her. All of this may have been unexpected, but he wouldn't change anything. Just nine months ago he was just an actor still in love with his ex girlfriend. Now, not only did he have her back, but he had the perfect proof of their love.

And he totally wasn't repainting that room. Sorry Jade.

* * *

**AN: This was written for Bade Prompts # 4. I got Cherry Blossom, and I had no idea what to do with it, so somehow this came out. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
